


Return to Sender

by IWP_chan



Series: Forget-Me-Not [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, Necklace Theory, Re:Mind Spoilers, i keep hurting riku whoops, im sorry riku i swear i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: To keep safe a keepsake. Re:Mind spoilers.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Forget-Me-Not [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672042
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Return to Sender

Summary: To keep safe a keepsake. Re:Mind spoilers.

_Note: I’ve had this idea bouncing around my head for like a month or something, and now my hand accidentally slipped. Oops._

_Also I seem to have a Thing for Sora suffering from Memory Shenanigans and forgetting about Riku as a result whoops._

**Warnings: Re:Mind Spoilers, Sora Forgot Riku Theory, Necklace Theory, Author Keeps Hurting Riku (Riku I Swear I Love You), Sora “My Friends Are My Power” Kingdom Hearts. Shameless Self-Indulgence.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KH.

.

Blades clashed against each other, and lasers slammed into hastily erected barriers, flashing in the night like meteors streaking across the sky, as two silver-haired young men battled, one of them attacking relentlessly while the other held his ground, putting all his strength into making sure the attacker wouldn’t make it to the person he was protecting.

Sora.

Sora, who sat there knelt on the ground, watching the fight as fear held him in place, clutching his necklace in a white-knuckled grip, his heart stopping in his chest each time a strike made it past his protector’s guard and hurt him, causing him to grunt in pain, but never taking him down. He stood up time after time, no matter how hard his attacker, Yozora, tried to take him out so he could reach Sora.

And Sora? Sora _hurt_.

He didn’t know who his protector was, he didn’t know what drove him to fiercely protect Sora in the face of Yozora’s relentless assault. They’d only just met minutes before Yozora found them, and he’d looked at Sora with green eyes full of hope and yearning.

He’d reached towards Sora, as if he wanted to hold him and never let him go, but Yozora had reached them at that moment, weapons drawn, and the Stranger pushed Sora behind him, engaging Yozora in combat in Sora’s place.

Red, red, blue, red, blue, blue.

Lasers flashed, crashing against the Stranger’s barrier before shattering it, the force of the impact pushing the Stranger back, his left leg giving out on him, causing him to collapse to his knees. He attempted to push through it, using his Keyblade to brace himself, but Sora knew the Stranger was reaching his limit, fast.

Sora was on his feet and moving before he knew it, rushing to the Stranger’s side and dropping to the ground in front of him, hands grasping the Stranger’s shoulders tightly.

“Sora.” The Stranger gasped, breath stuttering in his chest from a combination of both exhaustion and pain, “Get away, he’s going to hurt you.”

Sora inhaled deeply and exhaled, bowing his head as he came to a decision.

Reluctantly, he let his hands drop from the Stranger’s shoulders to reach to his necklace instead, taking it off and gently letting its chain slip over the Stranger’s head to fit around his neck, its crown-shaped charm sitting at the dip between his collarbones.

“Sora?” The Stranger’s voice broke as he reached a hand to the necklace, hurt shining through his green eyes, looking as if Sora dealt him a more severe blow than all of Yozora’s attacks combined, and Sora’s Heart almost broke at the sight.

Sora covered the Stranger’s hand with his own and gathered all his strength to speak, “Hey. Can you keep it safe for me? It’s important to me, though, so I’ll want it back once we’re out of here, okay?”

Without waiting for the Stranger’s response, Sora stood and turned to face Yozora, who’d let them have their moment in peace, thankfully. Sora walked towards him, summoning his Keyblade into one hand, and sweeping the other to his side, imitating the gesture he saw Aqua perform once before at the Land of Departure, calling forth the barrier magic he knew to create a barrier dome around him and Yozora.

He settled into a ready stance, Yozora doing the same in front of him.

Sora might not have had the best of luck fighting Yozora off before, but he never really did when he was simply fighting for himself.

But for a friend? Even if it was a friend Sora didn’t get to know yet? He’d fight Yozora over and over again, and come out the winner every time, no matter what.

.

End

Riku-Sora role reversals fascinate me, and this is one of the results of that fascination.


End file.
